


the way you got me under your spell

by brionyjae



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, FlashVibe Week 2017, Fluff, Gryffindor!Cisco, Hufflepuff!Barry, M/M, also implied Wally/Jesse, side Iris/Eddie, there are also a bunch of minor characters mentioned that i'm not gonna tag individually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brionyjae/pseuds/brionyjae
Summary: Iris dares Cisco to 'put the moves' on Barry, who he's had a crush on for FOREVER. Being a bold and brave Gryffindor, Cisco accepts. Fluffy, embarrassing situations ensue, including Divination tea leaf reading, Charms practice, and a chaotic Quidditch match. And a visit to the Hospital Wing. You know, just typical Hogwarts stuff.Because Flashvibe deserves all the Hogwarts AUs! Written for Day Three of Flashvibe Week 2017.





	the way you got me under your spell

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Three of Flashvibe Week 2017! And SHUSH I know it's late... I'm awful xD This fic is fluffy and ridiculous and I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S OVER 6K OOPS my fingers slipped?? Sigh. Well, I had a heap of fun writing it, and being a massive Potter fan, I got to re-read some of the books for "research purposes". Heh ;)
> 
> Also, just wanted to say, I had such a hard time deciding on which houses everyone belonged to, so it's totally okay if you don't agree! (I literally started writing the story with Hufflepuff!Cisco and Gryffindor!Barry haha.) I'm pretty happy with my final decisions though, because they work for my particular story. (Or, I hope they do!) So definitely keep headcanoning different houses if you want! :)
> 
> Enjoy! xx
> 
> Title taken from "Touch" by Little Mix (my JAM).

* * *

"You know, you should really just tell him."

Cisco almost spat out a large mouthful of pumpkin juice, and jerked around to see Iris sitting down next to him. They were in the Great Hall, having breakfast with their fellow Gryffindor housemates. Thank Merlin the owl post had just arrived, so nobody was paying any attention to them.

"Tell him what?" Cisco said quickly. "Uh. I mean. Tell _who_ what?"

Iris raised her eyebrows at him, and helped herself to a piece of buttered toast.

"Cisco, honey. You always sit on this side of the table. I'm gonna take a wild guess and say that it's not for the fantastic view of that wall over there."

"Hey, that wall is pretty cool looking. Even if it that portrait of some famous banshee is also kinda freaky and scary."

" _Cisco_."

Iris's gaze was piercing through him, and Cisco had a sudden, crazy thought that perhaps Iris had perfected the art of Legilimency.

"Okay, jeez!" he blurted out. "Yeah, the Hufflepuff table happens to be directly in front of me. So? I have Hufflepuff friends! One of which is your boyfriend!" Cisco elbowed Iris in the ribs. Iris didn't even flinch.

"And there's a particular Hufflepuff that you wish was _your_ boyfriend..."

Cisco swallowed thickly, his retort sticking in his throat when he caught sight of the person he'd been looking at when Iris arrived.

Barry Allen.

Iris's best friend since they were kids. Fastest Seeker in recorded history for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team. And... the person that Cisco had been in love with for - well, honestly, forever. Iris didn't need to hear that last part though.

"Seriously, you should tell him."

Cisco watched as Barry laughed at something Iris's boyfriend, Eddie, was saying - and then Barry promptly tipped over his goblet of pumpkin juice by accident. A smile tugged at Cisco's lips as Barry flushed bright red. The colour suited him.

"We're just friends," Cisco said finally. He glanced back at Iris. "Barry is - like, _Barry_. Everyone loves him. He's got girls - and guys, duh - lining up, wanting to date him." Cisco attempted a (fake) unconcerned laugh. "I mean, I'm not afraid to put the moves on. But there's no way I'm that lucky."

Iris's eyes narrowed, and Cisco's hand itched towards his pocket where his wand was. Usually, when Iris got _that_ look on her face, someone was about to be jinxed.

"Have you met yourself? I swear to Merlin, half of the girls in my year use 'First Love Beguiling Bubbles' love potions to fantasise about going to the Yule Ball with you."

"That's - I'm not - whatever!" Cisco was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open.

"Just sayin'," shrugged Iris. "You're underselling yourself."

"Who's underselling themselves?"

Cisco stopped breathing for a few seconds. Barry was smiling down at them both, his cheeks still a light pink, and Cisco really hoped that Barry hadn't heard any other part of their conversation. Because then, Cisco would have to get his hands on a Time Turner, and maybe even obliterate himself from existence - at least then he wouldn't be able to embarrass himself in front of Barry anymore.

"Cisco is," Iris answered immediately. Traitor. "He doesn't think he's as wonderful as everyone else thinks he is."

"What? That's ridiculous," Barry half-laughed. He turned to look at Cisco, his long eyelashes catching the light from the sparkling chandeliers above them. "You're amazing!"

"Uh - thanks, um, Barry," Cisco managed to get out. He glared at Iris, who grinned at him like the literal ray of sunshine she was.

"Are you ready to head off to Muggle Studies?" Barry asked Iris.

"I'll catch up with you," Iris said slowly. "I have to talk to Cisco for a minute." The smirk that was curling onto her face made a shiver run up Cisco's spine.

"Oh. Okay. And - I'll see you in Divination this afternoon, right, Cisco?"

Barry's eyes were wide, round like a puppy's, and Cisco was glad that he was sitting down, because otherwise he'd probably be melting into a puddle of feelings.

"Can't wait!" he said too loudly, his grin too manic. Barry didn't seem to mind, though, and he gave Cisco a little wave as he left the Great Hall.

"So," Iris said, pulling Cisco's attention back to her. "You reckon you're not afraid to 'put the moves' on?" Iris asked. "Prove it."

"...what do you mean?"

"I dare you to put the moves on Barry."

There was a stunned beat of silence, while the meaning of Iris's words sunk in.

"You want me to flirt with _the_ Barry Allen?"

"Problem?" quipped Iris.

"Um. No? I will... flirt so hard with Barry. It'll be like a Bludger to the face. Seriously though," Cisco added, as Iris's grin started to slide into Slytherin territory. "He's going to turn me down. And once he does, you'll have to admit that you were wrong."

"We'll see."

As Iris left to catch up with Barry, Cisco actively ignored her shit-eating, knowing expression, and concentrated on remembering what air was.

Shit. What the actual fuck had he just agreed to? Cisco ran a hand through his hair, and pushed away his uneaten toast.

Damn it, he was a Gryffindor. And Gryffindors didn't back down from anything. And - it could be worse. At least he knew he'd be getting rejected, which kind of took the pressure off. Because there was no way that Barry would ever think about Cisco in a more-than-platonic way. Cisco was totally safe.

* * *

"Given Barry's recent behaviour, it's totally possible that he thinks about you in a more-than-platonic way," Caitlin said during Transfiguration, half an hour later. Cisco groaned, and prodded the mouse he was supposed to be vanishing with his wand. The mouse squeaked and scurried across the desk.

"Seriously!? Not you too."

Caitlin absently vanished Cisco's mouse with a flick of her own wand, still frowning thoughtfully.

"Iris knows what she's talking about. She would fit in at Ravenclaw perfectly, to be honest."

Cisco snorted.

"If you were both in the same house, you'd probably take over Hogwarts, or something."

A smile crept onto Caitlin's face. She pushed her own mouse over to Cisco so he could keep practicing the vanishing spell.

"Think about it logically. Barry makes a point of visiting the Gryffindor house table during at least one meal every day."

"That's because Iris sits with me!" Cisco argued.

"And when you guys study together in the library, you and Barry always sit next to each other."

"That's because Iris and Eddie always want to sit next to each other!"

"And Barry always asks to partner up with you in the classes you have together, right?"

"We make a good team!" Cisco said stubbornly.

"Mmhmmm. Okay."

Cisco pretended to concentrate on vanishing his mouse. Professor McGonagall chose that moment to materialise in front of them and ask to see his attempt; all that happened was his mouse streaked off the desk to hide under the cupboard in the corner of the classroom. Ugh, usually he was pretty decent at transfiguring things - but then, usually he was actually focused on the task at hand. Caitlin, of course, got full marks.

"So how are you planning on seducing Barry, then?" she asked as class was dismissed for the morning.

"Don't say that so loud, alright?" Cisco hissed.

Caitlin merely raised her eyebrows at him, in a scarily good impression of Iris.

"You know," said Cisco, vaguely waving his arms in the air. "The classic stuff. Stare into his eyes, compliment him on stuff, lingering touches... pretend to faint in his arms, maybe. Trust me, they're classics for a reason."

"Uh huh."

"My natural charm is my real secret." Cisco sent Caitlin a cheesy wink, who sighed.

"I don't suppose you'd believe me if I told you that you've totally done all those things with Barry already? Well. Minus the fainting thing."

"Caitlin, I love you, but just because you're in Ravenclaw, doesn't mean you always have to be right."

"I can list specific examples if you like -"

"Oh, look, here's comes our gorgeous Head Boy, Ronnie Raymond -" Cisco said loudly, and Caitlin jumped, her pale skin quickly heating. It took her a minute to realise that Ronnie wasn't actually anywhere in sight, and less than ten seconds for her to whack Cisco on the arm. The pain was totally worth the look on her face.

* * *

Cisco was halfway up the North Tower on his way to Divination when he realised how _not_ prepared he was to see Barry. He frantically ruffled a hand through his hair for the billionth time. Merlin, he had not thought this through _at all_. He didn't have to start with the flirting right now, did he?

Damn Iris and her stupid dare.

"Cisco! Wait up, man."

Cisco turned to see a slightly puffed Barry jogging up the stairs behind him. A little tuft of hair had come loose from his neatly swept style, and Cisco had to resist reaching out and patting it back into place. He was meant to flirt with Barry, not marry the guy.

"Hi Barry." Cisco didn't realise he was smiling until Barry's eyes crinkled in response.

"Hey, is our dream diary due today?"

Cisco nearly choked, but managed to turn it into a cough. His recent dreams had definitely _not_ been fit for Professor Trelawney to read. And he certainly needed no help in interpreting them.

"Uh, yeah, it is."

"Finally," sighed Barry. "I haven't had any dreams for weeks, I've literally been making them all up. I was running out of ideas!"

"Yeah... same."

"Do you want to partner up again today?"

Narrowly avoiding tripping up a step, Cisco peeked over at Barry. He was smiling earnestly, which was frankly an unfair look on him. This was strictly study related, right? The flirting could wait until they weren't trying to bullshit their way to a passable grade. This was completely friend-like.

"Wouldn't want to work with anyone else."

Barry's smile widened, and Cisco had to look away before he was blinded.

As soon as they'd settled into a couple of pouffes, Professor Trelawney announced that they'd be moving on to study the art of reading tea leaves.

"Yeah, because someone's future can _totally_ be predicted by a load of soggy brown stuff," muttered Cisco, and Barry smothered a hand over his mouth to hold back a giggle. Huh, Cisco had forgotten how hot this classroom could get. Bloody fireplace. Brewing and drinking their tea took longer than he'd thought, but eventually, they swapped cups, and Barry pulled the textbook towards him.

"Okay, what can you see in my cup?" he asked Cisco.

Cisco blinked. This was the stupidest he'd ever felt; it just looked like muddy slush to him.

"Right. Um..." he squinted, and turned the cup to one side. "Maybe that could be a bird?"

"There's a ton of birds in here," Barry said, flipping through the textbook at an impressive speed.

"Fine, fine - like, it's got a really long tail?"

"Like that one?" Barry pointed to a picture of a bird in the textbook.

"Yeah? I guess?"

"A swallow," Barry read. "It means - um, love and new beginnings."

Cisco forced an awkward chuckle.

"Ha, lucky you. Um. There's a sort of bell shaped lumpy thing here..."

"That's 'unexpected good news in love'."

If Cisco was able to blush, he would be as red as his house crest.

"A harp?" he said desperately.

Barry coughed, suddenly bright red himself.

"Love or romance."

"I swear I'm not doing this on purpose!" Cisco cringed, rubbing at the back of his neck. "Maybe - do you wanna do me?"

"...sure, uh, yeah. Your tea leaves. Right." Barry tilted Cisco's cup from one side to the other, turning his head to view it from different angles. "That looks like a rose, or maybe a swan if you look at it upside down."

"A rose means... a new romance or deepening of love," Cisco said, doing his utmost to keep his voice steady. "And a swan is someone graceful and beautiful."

"That sounds about right," breathed Barry, and Cisco was shocked into ripping his eyes from the textbook to meet Barry's gaze. He'd never really noticed the individual flecks of green and hazel in Barry's eyes before. In fact, he'd never been close enough to count each eyelash either...

"Time to pack up for the day!" Professor Trelawney's voice startled them both, and Barry dropped Cisco's cup onto the table with a clatter. The china split in two, and sodden tea leaves soaked the tablecloth. They both busied themselves with cleaning up, and Cisco was almost able to ignore how much his hands were shaking.

He was so screwed.

* * *

"So, how's it going?" Iris nestled into the sofa next to Cisco that evening in the Gryffindor common room. Cisco was in the middle of writing an essay for Professor Flitwick on the Levitation Charm.

"I still need to write six more inches."

"No, with _Barry_."

"...great, yeah, really - great." Cisco lent closer to his parchment under the pretence of rereading one of his sentences. He could feel Iris frown at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely, just so great," Cisco nodded fervently. Iris did _not_ need to know that instead of flirting to complete Iris's dare, he'd somehow managed to accidentally imply that he was utterly in love with Barry, and make himself look like a gigantic idiot.

"You've said the word 'great' three times, it's a bit overkill."

"You don't need to worry," Cisco insisted. "I've got this." Fingers crossed he sounded more convincing to Iris than he did to himself.

"I believe in you, dude!" Wally's head popped up from behind the back of the sofa.

"You told Wally?!" Cisco yelped.

"Yeah, you've got epic game," another voice said, and Jesse appeared next to Wally.

Cisco sunk back against the sofa cushions.

"Oh, awesome. Does the entire house know?"

Iris patted a sympathetic hand on Cisco's shoulder, at odds with the unconcealed grin on her face.

"Of course not! It'll probably take another day to reach the first years."

Cisco groaned and threw his hands over his face. If Barry found out about this... there was no cup of tea leaves on the planet that could predict how he'd react.

"Relax! It's not like they're gonna go up to Barry and tell him. People like to gossip about someone, not _to_ someone," Iris said, doing that creepy reading-Cisco's-mind thing again. "You've got nothing to worry about."

He had to act cool. Dragging his fingers down his cheeks, Cisco blinked, and pasted a neutral expression on his face.

"You're right. The only thing I'm currently worried about is finishing this essay for Charms class tomorrow. If you guys don't mind...?"

Wally and Jesse both mumbled a few more words of encouragement before disappearing behind the sofa again. Iris's smile softened.

"Speaking of Charms," she said. "Barry mentioned in Muggle Studies today that he was having trouble with the non-verbal spells Professor Flitwick assigned us to practice."

Something leapt in Cisco's stomach.

"So...?"

" _So_ ," Iris ploughed on. "I happen to be sitting next to someone right now who is excellent at Charms."

"I'm not that good -"

"Just sayin', if you happened to offer your services... and then, _offer your services_..." Iris finished with several accompanying suggestive hand-gestures.

Cisco sighed.

"Maybe," he hedged. "I mean, he's helped me with Herbology before."

"Exactly! You'll be all alone... the perfect setting for putting the moves on," Iris winked.

Or to die from embarrassment. It was 50/50 at this point.

* * *

By the next morning, Cisco was in full on panic mode, which was getting increasingly difficult to hide from his fellow brave and courageous housemates. (Seriously, had he been sorted into the wrong house?) It had hit him in the middle of the night - Iris's dare was the worst idea in the history of bad ideas. Cisco flirting with Barry was probably going to make Barry feel incredibly uncomfortable. What if it ruined their friendship - broke something permanently? When Barry inevitably rejected Cisco - what? Was everything supposed to go back to normal? Was Cisco supposed to pretend that his heart hadn't splintered apart? How _could_ he keep being Barry's friend after that?

Better to keep on saying nothing, because then at least Cisco's heart couldn't be broken.

He had to tell Iris that he wasn't gonna do it.

As Cisco walked through the Gryffindor common room on his way to breakfast, a couple of random fifth years clapped him on the back. As he reached the portrait hole, a seventh year that Cisco vaguely recognised yelled out "Go get him, Ramon!", which was followed by several whoops and cheers.

Fuck.

By the time Cisco made it to the Great Hall, he'd been wished good luck three times, had his personal bubble invaded five times, and just generally cheered eight times. And it wasn't all Gryffindor students; a group of Ravenclaw students had descended on him, and - even worse - a pair of Hufflepuffs had given him enthusiastic hugs.

He ducked his head, and swiftly strode towards the Gryffindor table, where he could see Iris and - _great_. Barry.

"Morning, Cisco!" Barry shuffled over on the bench to give Cisco room to sit down between them.

"Morning," Cisco replied, hoping the hysterical note in his voice wasn't too obvious.

"You're running late today," said Iris, giving Cisco a sideways glance.

"I... didn't sleep well." It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, that sucks! We can do it another day, I don't mind," Barry said buoyantly.

Cisco thanked Merlin that he hadn't taken a sip of his pumpkin juice yet. As it was, he swallowed his mouthful of toast with difficulty before he was able to speak.

"Uh. Sorry, what?"

"The... tutoring?" Barry glanced between Iris and Cisco. "Iris, um, said that you could help me out with non-verbal charms? During our free period this afternoon?"

"Right, right!" said Cisco, knocking knees with Iris beneath the table. "We can still do that, it's fine."

"Only if you're sure!"

Cisco smiled up at Barry's furrowed brow, and it was only half-forced.

"Of course. I'm sure you're not as bad as you think you are - remember when we first learned the Summoning Charm? You were the best in the class!"

A red flush spread over Barry's cheeks.

"I think that was just luck," he offered, absently pushing his spoon through his bowl of cereal.

"Nope, I distinctly remember Professor Flitwick saying that you had a natural talent for it. You might as well take the compliment, man."

Even the tips of Barry's ears were red, but he sent Cisco a small, pleased smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, babe!"

Both Barry and Cisco jumped as someone spoke directly behind them. Cisco turned to see Eddie leaning down to kiss Iris, every inch the cute and perfect couple they were. Cisco was absolutely _not_ jealous.

"Bar, you ready for Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Eddie asked, flashing his white teeth at them.

"Um, yeah, yes, I'm ready." Barry turned to Cisco. "You guys have Potions before our free period, right? I can meet you outside the dungeons, and then find somewhere to practice non-verbal spells?"

"Sounds great."

Cisco tried not to watch Barry leave.

"Don't say it - " he started.

"...YOU'RE WELCOME!" Iris was grinning so hard she was at risk of dislocating her jaw.

"Why are we even friends."

"Because you love me."

"...yeah. I guess I do."

* * *

Apparently news about the dare hadn't made it to the Slytherin house yet - that was, until Potions that afternoon. All it took was a couple of whispered comments, and then the entire class, Gryffindors and Slytherins, were discussing it. Professor Snape had to shout for silence _twice_. Like, Cisco hadn't thought that Potions could get any worse, but here it was.

Finally, class was dismissed, and Cisco hurriedly packed away his things. He had to get to Barry before everyone noticed they were meeting up - he could imagine the inevitable catcalls all too vividly. Iris was staying behind to question Professor Snape about her last essay grade (she believed she'd earned at least an 'E' - and Merlin help anyone who got into an argument with Iris) so Cisco made his way out of the classroom alone.

"So. Cisco Ramon thinks he's good enough for Barry Allen, huh?"

Oh, joy. His favourite human being at Hogwarts.

Hartley Rathaway.

There had always been this weird tension between them; Cisco couldn't say exactly what it was. They came from vastly different types of wizarding families, and they'd often clashed during lessons, due to them having similar levels of magical talent. There was also the tiny matter of having hooked up once or twice, before Cisco had realised what a complete jerk Hartley was.

Cisco tried to skirt past him, but one of Hartley's Slytherin buddies, James Jesse, blocked the middle of the corridor.

"Haven't you got better things to gossip about?" Cisco asked irritably.

"Nope," Hartley drew the word out. He sauntered around Cisco so that they were eye to eye. "Apparently some people actually think that you'd become the biggest power couple at Hogwarts in living memory."

Cisco had to laugh at that.

"I don't think you stand a chance, personally," Hartley sneered. "You're not his type."

A shard of ice slipped into Cisco's gut. It was different, telling himself that, and hearing someone else say it out loud. However, Cisco straightened and stuck his chin out.

"You're just jealous because I refused to be your date for the Yule Ball last year," he said coolly. By now, there was a group of Gryffindors flowing out of the classroom, and a few of them snickered at Cisco's words. Cisco wasn't too proud to admit that it made him feel a little better.

"That is _not_ what happened," Hartley spluttered, but he was stepping aside, giving Cisco enough room to get through. "As if _I_ would ever want to go out with _you_."

"I'm sure the guy you ended up going with - David Singh, wasn't it? - would be able to tell everyone how much you bitched about me all night."

Cisco stalked past Hartley, and away from the dungeons. He had his fingers curled around his wand in his pocket, just in case Hartley retaliated. No jinx came, though; perhaps Hartley had decided they were too close to Professor Snape for it to look like an accident. Still. Hartley would get his revenge eventually; Cisco had learnt that from experience.

"Shall we find an empty classroom, then?" Cisco said, finding Barry at the end of the corridor.

"Sure. Is... uh, everything alright?" Barry frowned over Cisco's shoulder. Cisco caught sight of Hartley glaring daggers at him as a group of Slytherins overtook them.

"Yeah, fine. Just, you know, normal house rivalry stuff."

"Oh, okay." A mega-watt smile returned to Barry's face, and Cisco's knees honestly felt a little weak. "There should be a spare room just along here."

Cisco managed to keep things strictly studious and friendly for five whole minutes.

"Ugh! I just can't do it! This is pointless. Might as well drop out of Charms." Barry hurled his wand across the classroom, and it clattered to a stop underneath a stack of old desks.

"Professor Flitwick won't let you. More importantly, _I_ won't let you. Sometimes magic is tricky. You just have to keep trying until something clicks."

Oh, fuck, Barry was literally pouting at him now. Clearing his throat, Cisco closed his eyes.

"Just - watch this."

Cisco concentrated on Barry's wand, picturing it clearly in his mind, and then -

Barry's wand whizzed out from underneath the desks, and flew into Cisco's open hand.

"See? To summon something non-verbally - to cast any Charm non-verbally - you just have to concentrate harder than normal." Barry's face was still sceptical, and downcast, so Cisco impulsively added, "You can do it. I believe in you."

Cisco held Barry's wand out to him. Barry sighed, and after a few seconds, reached forwards. Their fingers bumped together, and Barry's fingertips seemed to graze over Cisco's for an eternity. Then, Barry stepped away again, and Cisco's skin was ten degrees colder.

"I just don't really get it," Barry admitted. He glanced at Cisco, his eyelashes low and casting these actual mini shadows on his cheeks.

"So we'll start with a simple spell," Cisco heard himself saying, as if removed from his body or something strange. "Like Levitation." He slowly stepped into Barry's personal space. Giving Barry plenty of opportunity to get away if he wanted to, Cisco moved his arm around Barry's back and slid his fingers on top of Barry's wand hand.

"Um," Barry breathed.

"I'll help you with the hand movement, so all you need to do is concentrate on levitating that piece of chalk over there. Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Cisco took a deep breath, his chest lightly brushing Barry's back. It was harder than he'd expected, to not rest his chin on Barry's shoulder, or his forehead on the back of Barry's neck, or something equally cheesy and presumptuous.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmmm," he felt Barry reply. Cisco guided Barry's hand through the _'swish and flick!'_ movement, and for a split second, nothing happened, but then the piece of chalk shot up into the air, actually hit the ceiling, and cracked into several fragments.

"It worked!" Barry said excitedly, twisting in Cisco's grasp to face him.

"You did it," Cisco agreed. Barry grinned at him, eyes crinkled, and Cisco's fingers were still laced on top of Barry's - Barry's free hand was coming up to tentatively touch the small of Cisco's back, and it was like they were engaged in a sort of dance, without music, unless the erratic beat of Cisco's heart counted -

"Oh, pardon me, boys! I was just coming to set up one of tomorrow's lessons, but I can come back later."

Cisco leapt about three feet into the air, and they whirled around to see Professor Flitwick bustling out of the room again. Cisco could've sworn he heard him _giggling_ as he left.

"Uh, well, I think you have the hang of it now," Cisco coughed, looking at anything but Barry.

"Oh - yeah, I, I think so, thanks."

"So I've got this massive pile of Arithmancy homework that I need to finish," Cisco said, his words almost tripping over each other. "I'll see you round?"

"Okay, yeah, I guess I'll - I'll see you."

And Cisco fled.

* * *

Cisco spent the rest of the week actively avoiding Barry. He was doing a pretty good job of it; he studied in his dormitory rather than at the library, sat between Wally and Jesse for meals in the Great Hall, partnered up with Eddie during Charms, and instead of going to the other class they shared together, Herbology, he hid in the Gryffindor common room. Because he was daring, bold and chivalrous.

The weekend arrived, and Cisco's hard work was swiftly dismantled during breakfast on Saturday.

"Should be a good game," Iris said, spooning some scrambled eggs onto her plate.

"Huh?" Cisco asked distractedly. Wally and Jesse hadn't shown up for breakfast yet, so he was keeping an eye on the Hufflepuff table in case he had to make a quick getaway.

"The Quidditch game? In like half an hour? Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin?"

She arched an eyebrow at him, and suddenly all of Cisco's attention was focused on her. Oh, shit.

Iris had been the Hogwarts Quidditch commentator since third year. She was undisputedly the queen of reporting and observing everything that happened, so much so that she'd even been responsible for a few game-winning penalties that Madam Hooch had missed. During fifth year, though, she'd dragged Cisco into the commentary box during one game, mostly just as a joke - but Cisco's snarky comments, his tendency to give every player a nickname, and his technical knowledge had been such a hit that he'd been named joint-commentator, and after that, they'd commentated every game together. It was pretty dope.

Cisco wasn't gonna lie, it also gave him the perfect vantage point to watch Barry be his awesome self during Hufflepuff matches.

"Oh, shit," Cisco groaned, almost face planting into his bacon.

"You forgot, didn't you."

"I've... been busy."

"Busy avoiding Barry?" Cisco wrenched his head up. Iris had a sassy, unimpressed frown directed at him. "I see you, Cisco. You aren't thinking about forfeiting the dare, are you?"

"...pfft, no," Cisco scoffed, suddenly finding the strip of bacon left on his plate the most interesting thing in the universe. "It's totally all part of the plan."

The plan to stay as far away from Barry as possible until he could stop embarrassing himself with his stupid crush on him, anyway.

Time melted away, and soon Cisco and Iris had settled into the commentary box, along with Professor McGonagall, and the teams were marching out onto the field. Cisco's eyes were unwillingly drawn to Barry. Normally he looked like an excited puppy, almost vibrating with energy, but today, his shoulders were hunched, and his face was set. Opposite him stood none other than Hartley Rathaway, Seeker for the Slytherin team. Even from this distance, Cisco could see wicked determination etched on his face. Cisco chewed his bottom lip as Madam Hooch released the balls, and the game begun.

"And the Quaffle is snatched by Linda Park of Slytherin, one of the best female Chasers Slytherin house has seen, and she's speeding towards the goalposts - but no, Patty Spivot has blocked her, forcing her to swerve and drop the Quaffle - so it's Hufflepuff in possession now, and I can already tell that we're in for an exciting match, Cisco!"

Iris grinned cheekily at Cisco.

"We are indeed, Iris," Cisco replied, deadpan. "Here comes Slytherin Chaser Tony Woodward, or as I like to call him, Girder - Spivot dodges past him in an excellent manoeuvre, and now there's only the goalkeeper in her way, she throws - what aim that girl has! - and Hufflepuff score!"

Above the rest of the players, Barry did a celebratory loop-the-loop, which Cisco did not mentally file under 'adorable-things-Barry-did'.

"Now we've got Slytherin back in possession, Park is flying straight down the middle of the field - but a well timed Bludger to the back by Hufflepuff Beater Eddie Thawne -"

"Iris's gorgeous boyfriend, just in case our listeners aren't aware," Cisco interjected.

"Ramon!" Professor McGonagall yelled. Cisco shrugged helplessly.

"- a Bludger causes Park to spill the Quaffle into the waiting arms of Magenta," Iris continued loudly. "Er, that is, Frankie Kane, a Chaser for Hufflepuff for two years running, we know she's got the talent to back up such a stunning catch - wait a moment - is that the Snitch?"

Cisco craned forwards, and spotted yellow and green blurs pelting towards the grassy pitch, and the entire crowd held its breath -

"Come on Barry," he breathed, hoping the megaphone wouldn't pick it up. As quickly as they'd taken off, however, both Barry and Hartley pulled out of the dive, and flew off in opposite directions, empty handed.

"And the Snitch disappears again," Cisco picked up the commentary. "Barry Allen was after it in a _Flash_ \- get it? - but it looks like Rathaway's a bit rusty. All that time in detention eating away at your practice times?"

"Ramon!"

"Sorry, Professor."

Hartley slowed deliberately, and flew past the commentary box, only a few metres away. His eyes glittered darkly at Cisco.

"Play continues, and now Woodward is in possession for Slytherin, he ducks under Spivot - passes to Park - who passes it back to Woodward - Thawne directs a Bludger at him, but it bounces off like he's made of steel! The goalposts are dead ahead - and Slytherin score! We're all tied up at ten each now," Iris finished.

Cisco couldn't help keeping his eyes fixed on Barry, who was circling methodically above the action. The wind was whipping through his hair, and every turn he made on his broom seemed easy. Barry truly looked like he was born for it.

Hufflepuff scored two more times in quick succession, and Slytherin managed to get another goal to pull the score back to thirty-twenty. As Linda weaved through the Hufflepuff defence, a ripple ran through the crowd; both Seekers were chasing each other up into the air. Mere seconds later, though, they reappeared without the Snitch. Cisco couldn't resist.

"I guess _Pied Piper_ over here needs to learn a few more tricks to trap his prey."

Hartley, who had come to a stop near the commentary box, locked eyes with Cisco, before sliding his wand out from beneath his robes. He was completely ignoring the game now; instead, he tapped his wand to his throat.

"You'd know all about tricking your prey, wouldn't you, Ramon?" Hartley's voice boomed out to every corner of the stadium, his voice magnified by magic. "You're the one currently flirting with Barry Allen because of a _dare_!"

Cisco was on his feet without realising it. He gripped the bar on the edge of the commentary box, as if he could reach out and punch Hartley, or something. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Cisco wildly scanned the sky for Barry - he was hovering over to the left, just close enough for Cisco to see his mouth start to open in surprise -

\- and then there was a whirring noise, and Iris was shouting at him - Hartley disappeared from view, and something hard collided with Cisco's cheekbone. He twisted around reflexively - he was stumbling sideways, out of the commentary box, falling, the air tearing at his robes, and everything was happening so fast that Cisco didn't even have time to draw breath...

Something thumped into him, and as arms curled around Cisco's shoulders and knees, he realised that the 'something' was actually a 'someone'. Cisco squinted through blurring vision, and focused on green eyes, about an inch away from his face. He thought that a familiar voice might have been saying his name, over and over, but his own voice wasn't working - in fact, his whole body wasn't working, his cheek was burning like _hell_ , and since he felt pretty safe, cradled against a warm chest, Cisco decided that it was probably alright if he fainted. So he did.

* * *

The world re-emerged as a fuzzy face peering down at him. He blinked, trying to focus.

"Welcome back, Cisco."

Cisco groaned, and did his best to sit up. He was lying against some pillows, in a bed, and hang on, he recognised that ceiling. He must be in the Hospital Wing. Still peering down at him was Barry. He was the colour of parchment, but pushed his trembling lips into a half smile.

"Wh-what happened?" Cisco croaked.

"How do you feel, Cisco?" another voice asked. He moved his eyes - moving his whole head hurt for some reason - and spotted Iris standing right next to Barry.

"...like someone punched me in the face."

"I am so sorry, pal," Eddie said, stepping closer to the bed. He was looking incredibly upset, but Cisco wasn't entirely sure why. "I only meant to hit that Bludger at Hartley to make him stop talking, I didn't mean for it to hit you instead!"

"That explains a lot," Cisco winced. Turned out that talking hurt too.

"The joke's on him, though," Wally piped up from the other side of Cisco's bed. "After Barry caught you, Rathaway was so busy laughing his head off that he didn't see the Snitch fly right up to Barry, so Slytherin lost the game."

"It was Iconic, to be honest," Jesse added.

"It was also a total coincidence and I can't imagine anyone bewitching the Snitch to magnetise to Barry, that would just be crazy," Caitlin said very quickly. They all turned to stare at her, even Cisco, and she turned bright red. "What?"

"That's my girl," laughed Iris, and high-fived Caitlin from across the bed.

"Excuse me, my patient needs rest," Madam Pomfrey sung out, bustling over to the group. "A broken cheekbone is easy to fix, but that doesn't mean it isn't painful! Everyone out!"

"We'll save you some butterbeer from the after party!" Wally grinned, winking at Cisco.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Eddie said earnestly.

"Could I please stay, just for five minutes?" Barry burst out. Madam Pomfrey let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Just five minutes. But everyone else has to leave now."

Iris beamed at Cisco, and bent down to give him a hug.

"Lock it down, honey!" she whispered. If Cisco didn't have the worst headache in creation, he totally would have argued with her. Iris took Eddie's hand and dragged him towards the exit, all the while tilting her head meaningfully towards Barry. Madam Pomfrey swept off to another bed surrounded by closed curtains, and then - Cisco and Barry were alone.

"So, like, thanks for saving my life," Cisco said awkwardly. "I mean, death by Bludger? That would've sucked."

"Is it true, about Iris daring you to flirt with me?" Barry was still pale, but he was watching Cisco intently.

"...yes, it is." Cisco closed his eyes briefly. He was so not ready for this conversation. "I can explain -"

"So she wasn't joking?" Barry's face lit up like he'd just discovered one of the mysteries kept in the Department of Mysteries. "Because she told me _days_ ago, and I didn't believe her, because there was no way in hell that _you'd_ ever like me back -"

Cisco's eyes widened, and for a moment, he couldn't breathe.

"Wait. Back up." He held up a hand to cut through Barry's babbling. "First of all, Iris and I are going to have _words_ about that. Second of all, what do you mean, 'like me back'?"

"Oh." Barry frowned, a confused crinkle on his forehead. "Well, I've had a massive crush on you for years, but I thought, you know, that we were just friends, and you'd probably never see me that way."

"...are you actually kidding me?" Cisco said weakly. "You're... you're _Barry_."

"So?" Barry shook his head, nonplussed.

Cisco laughed quietly, before cringing and deciding that was a terrible idea.

"I like you so much, it's ridiculous," he admitted. "So ridiculous that I let Iris dare me to put the moves on you, and then chickened out at the last minute."

"Are you saying that you _haven't_ been flirting with me this week?" Barry cocked his head to one side. A small smile was playing on his lips. "What about Divination, we stared into each other's eyes for ages. And you were being really nice to me about those non-verbal spells! And, um," Barry coughed, but carried on. "That, um, moment in the spare classroom, when Professor Flitwick walked in..."

Well damn. Cisco had literally ticked off every method of flirting he'd told Caitlin he'd use. Without even trying. Well, everything except - oh. The fainting thing.

"I guess being your damsel in distress just now gave it away, huh," Cisco said ruefully, not quite able to stop the grin creeping onto his face.

"That's not funny! You actually could have died!"

"Nah, I don't think so," Cisco breathed. Barry was leaning closer now, practically sitting on the bed with Cisco. "Not when I've been flirting so hard with the Hogwarts resident hero."

"...you're lucky you're pretty," Barry grumbled, but his dancing eyes betrayed his true feelings. Cisco could feel Barry's breath against his newly healed cheekbone - it was a better pain relief than whatever Madam Pomfrey had given him (which, he suspected, was nothing).

"Let me take you to dinner in Hogsmeade to make up for it?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Barry said, before pressing his lips against Cisco's. Gently, in light of Cisco's injury, of course, because he was - well, _Barry_.

His Barry.

-end.

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't died from over-exposure to fluff, you can find me on [tumblr](http://brionyjae.tumblr.com/) :) xx


End file.
